There is currently a wide variety of systems that allow people, at a given moment, to escape from a building in the event of a fire within the actual building or in the event of an emergency in the area surrounding the building.
These types of systems are almost obligatory in most countries around the world, however these existing systems have serious drawbacks that many times cause tragedies instead of preventing them.
In Mexico, the number of buildings that completely lack adequate means of fast, easy, safe escape for occupants to a location where they will be safe in the case of an emergency, is alarming.
There are many reasons why currently, the vast majority of buildings do not have this means of escape. The main reason is the cost of installing such a system, but it also has a lot to do with the appearance of the building which could be affected by the fitting of multiple stairways, generally metallic, that could detract from the beauty of the building.
The goal of this invention is to provide an economical system that could be adapted to all architectural styles in such a way that this VITAL addition to any construction of three or more floors would firstly help provide a means for people to escape but secondly could be fitted so as to enhance the beauty of the building.
As the invention is explained in the description, many variations can be imagined and implemented, because of this it is not my intention to limit the scope of my invention to that described or illustrated in the corresponding drawings, but to completely reserve the rights to all modalities based on this application that produce the same industrial results.